


the doctor's wife

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Teasing, Ass Play, Begging, Dirty Talk, Drunken sex, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Inebriated Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Slightly - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, anal simulation, ass worship, desperate depraved mr gold, horny mr gold, non consensual fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Oncer4Life69Dearie prompted,mr gold pursues a happily married belle. spurning his unwanted advances his obsession with the doctor's wife begins to consume him.remix of blurring marital lines.





	1. boarders

**Author's Note:**

> Oncer4Life69Dearie commented.
> 
> I'm curious if I can give you a challenge where Gold has trouble sleeping with Belle because she's in love with the man she's with and her husband's a good man but Gold doesn't want to stop pursuing her.

The good doctor's wife was a kind sweet young girl of 28. she was from Australia she'd apparently moved to this small provincial town after meeting dr Archie hopper at a convention in New York City. they'd fallen in love over the course of 10-days,it was quite the romance.it was true love they claimed.

the happy couple were married after  
3-months of perfect strolls though the park and romantic dinners by candlelight. mrs dr archie hopper came to this quiet little main town to live with her new husband. it was a little over six months ago that dr hopper and his lovely little wife belle came to be tenants in mr gold's home while their home was being remodeled. mr gold occasionally took boarders in his home usually only briefly during tourist season. the hoppers had been the exception.as was often the case with most housing construction there were some delays..and as such the couple had now been staying with mr god for quite longer then expected. as it was the little wife made herself at home in his house.

the doctor's wife spent her afternoons reading in his study and her Sunday mornings baking in his kitchen. even indulging in some light gardening in his yard.her spector was all round him taunting him in its quiet alluring way.

belle her name a poison and a benediction on his lips beauty even in her name.and although a little bookish she was quite the virtuous beauty indeed, a peculiar girl.from the moment that he first laid eyes on her instantly smitten wasn't a term he would use. no he wanted to fuck her brains out, she was tormenting him with her little modest but indecent short skirts and sweet flirty tops and that smile she wore on her innocence face. mr gold often found himself musing in the quiet mornings while in his study. he sat at his desk watching her reading.he knew that it was perhaps. unseemly to be this aroused while watching a married woman read.

mr gold never considered himself a lady's man although he did have an eye for them.he wanted her, she was simply beautiful and mr gold liked beautiful things.he collected them cultivated them. he had them displayed in his drawing room.he often indulged himself with thoughts of what the beautiful mrs hopper would look like naked spread out on his silk sheets.the filthy image left him near breathless and painfully hard.

mr gold and mrs hopper spent countless hours alone in his study reading together in comfortable silence while her husband was working at his office down town.

doctor hopper was a busy man, it seemed the whole town damn town went to him with their trivial little problems.  
leaving his little wife home alone waiting up for him into the long hours of night.he didn't come home till after midnight most nights.

when the good doctor was at home the hoppers were an nauseatingly romanic couple.speaking french to each other. her giddy giggling filling the house as she looked adoringly at her husband. mrs hopper only had eyes for her husband mr gold observed with intense jealousy one afternoon while the lovely couple were canoodling on his sofa. in the living room of his damn house, at night he lay awake wondering...

when the doctor did come home at a decent hour his wife would welcome him home with sweet little kisses on his cheek. and after sharing a glass of wine she would lead him up stairs to their room.

on those lonely nights with mr and mrs hopper enjoying each others company it was as if he wasn't even in the house, ever the faithful wife belle's eyes never strayed from her darling husband's. mr gold laid in his bed on those lonely nights wondering what was going on just down the hall from his bedroom between the hoppers.were they? was sweet little belle riding her husband's cock! under his roof while he lay awake in his empty bed longing for her. 

it made him hard fantasizing about his sweet little belle moaning in ecstasy.her hair cascading down around her shoulders and her perky breasts bouncing as he fucked her, the thought of her husband putting it to her made him want to vomit, he needed her.she should be his.

he longed to fuck her hard in her ass! so that whenever she sat down she would be reminded of him of his hard cock! he wanted her to beg him. beg him to fuck her,to fuck her sweet pussy wet just for him.he doubted that her husband appreciated her little round pert behind not the way he did.he worshiped her. 

on these torturous nights mr gold wouldn't dare touch himself.his own hand wasn't enough to satisfy his needs. no, he would have the doctor's wife,

of course he knew that it was no easy matter seducing the prim and proper mrs hopper.it would take very skillful cunning and deceitful piloting but fortunate for him he was much adapt at underhanded duplicity. he wanted her and he would have her at any cost! she simply would be his because he wanted her and mr gold always gets what he wants, 

mr gold wasn't a kind or fair man. he was a real a vile bastard who owned this town and everyone in it, everyone feared and hated the mayor but mr gold was the true villain of this small town. and once mr gold  
decided that he wanted something he took it.

his lusful infatuation was consuming him whole he had to have her, and so began mr gold's seduction of mrs hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge accepted!
> 
> I hope to post a update to this fic once a week! some chapters maybe longer/shorter then others. here's hoping I'm able to update on Thursdays, oxoxo


	2. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. today's been a real madhouse of BS! with the mad dash to edit & post I hope this chapter turned out ok..let me know what you guys think!

Mr gold couldn't recall when he first knew he wanted to fuck mrs hopper, it was a quiet notion a passing fancy. as he enjoyed beautiful things and she was most certainly a beauty.it was only fitting that she should be in his bed.

mr gold's little infatuation with the doctor's wife had become an all consuming obsession, driving him to distraction.he had to fuck her! just to be rid of her alluring temptation. 

on Sunday mornings the good little wife would make the doctor elaborate Sunday breakfasts that she served her husband in bed. they would spend most of the afternoon shut up together in their room reading the Sunday paper together. exchanging words of affection while he sat at his empty kitchen table staring at the little plate she always made for him. during the week while the doctor was at the office belle always made breakfast for the two of them. they sat at the kitchen table and read the morning paper together. he even helped washed the dishes before he himself had to leave for work. he'd carry her warm parting smile with him as he left the house.

on Sunday mornings it was like he wasn't even in the house, he felt slighted ignored.no, he was jealous of the doctor. for the first time in a long time mr gold was envious of something someone else had, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. jealousy, but he felt it's sting acutely. 

he'd only wanted to fuck her before.but now, he wanted her for himself.he wanted what the good doctor had, and have her he would he decided while sitting at his kitchen table staring at the food she’d lovingly made for her husband. he looked up at the ceiling listening carefully..he hard nothing. not even her giddy giggling.the house was still..quiet. 

mr gold spent his Sundays brooding and pacing in his study.wondering if they were..was his sweet little belle being satisfied by that bug with glasses! did she come with her husband's name on her lips he had to know, she was slowly driving him mad with desire.

the lovely smiling couple came down the stairs that evening headed out for an romanic dinner while he stood in his living room watching them leave together with his arm wrapt around her waist. mr gold was seething with jealousy,

but the calculating mr gold wouldn't stand idly by and watch as the good doctor lived happyly ever after with the woman that should be his! no,it was pass time that he put an end to his melancholy cockache and this charade of a marriage. mr gold went into his study and sat down to his desk he poured himself a stiff drink.

he had enough of this pitiful brooding.it was time he let the true beast out of his cage.

he needed to plan.to make his arrangements his careful scheme of seducing belle hopper would take precious time.he would have to proceed slowly. she would be worth the wait.

step-1 seclusion.

step-2 getting her guard down.

on Monday mr gold came home late that evening to find his girl siting in the living room reading a book.he knew that the doctor wouldn't be home early tonight.he never was on Mondays.

he walked heavily to his study and poured himself a glass of whiskey. belle followed him as he knew she would.she stood in the doorway looking at him with those curious blue eyes.

"mr gold,what's wrong you don't seem like yourself tonight? she asked eyeing him.

he answered her by pouring her a glass and sliding it across his desk as an invitation.enticing her to join him.

she hesitantly took the offered drink and slowly sipped mr gold watched her. captivated by her pleasing mouth.

it was too easy to lure her. so far all was going according to plan. after a few more drinks she'd be ready for step-3.

 

step-3 getting her to open up to him

 

after a few more refills he'd maneuvered them to sit on the sofa in his study.

"so, what's it like being married to the most needed man in town." he asked turning to look at her.

"it's wonderful and annoying, he's wonderful but his dedication to his profession is just..demanding."

he nodded his head in understanding. 

"I just wish that he didn't work so hard you know, I mean I would never interfere with him helping his patients it's just. it's a little inconvenient sometimes you know." she asked returning his gaze.

"so, his..work is putting a strain on things in the bedroom." he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"no, things are actually the same in that department." she replied with a satisfied grin.

he frowned into his glass." "is that so." he replied coldly.

"he's very loving and sweet, kind gentle." she rambled on.

"so then I take it, there is nothing lacking in the bedroom? he asked.

"nooo, I have no complainants in that department. I'm a very happy woman." she giggled.

he huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"alright, enough." he said with a sneer swallowing the sudden the urge to vomit. 

"I'm sorry, too much information." she said laughing.

her hair had fallen on her face in the most sweetest adorable way.gazing at the beauty before him he reached out and brushed her hair back. pulling the stray curly strand behind her ear.

"your something, special belle." he muttered almost in a whisper.

she stared forlornly into her drink and he couldn't help but stare at her. she was so beautiful so..'belle' he breathe and unable to control himself he leaned in close and forced his lips on hers, she froze unresponsive for a long moment as he pressed his lips against her lips. his hand tangled in her long hair keeping her there when she broke away from him with a mocking giggle.

"I'm tipsy and your drunk." she said with a sweet smile.

undaunted he tighten his hold. pulling her back to him when she suddenly pushed him away laughing at him.

"what am I going to do with you." she said still laughing.

"oh I can think of many things you can do to me." he teasingly replied.

"your really drunk, we should get you to bed." she said frowning at him.

"oh, I couldn't agree more." he said nodding his head and grabbing hold of her hips pulling her closer.

"stop! she yelled and pushed him away. 

"I'm sorry belle, I didn't mean to..

"it's late, and were both not ourselves.I'm going to bed and you need to sleep it off mr gold." she said in a warning tone.she stood up from his sofa and turned to leave the room when she paused and turned to look back at him. 

"aren't you..she asked gesturing.

he nodded glumly.

"ok, good night mr gold." she said before leaving the room.

he took another drink from his glass of whiskey. although the night hadn't ended the way he would have liked.he'd still gotten what he wanted.no it wasn't what he was hoping to hear. but she opened herself up to him and even for a moment allowed him to touch her. he could still taste the whiskey on her lips. 

 

last night wasn't a complete failure, mr gold mused the next morning while nursing a strong cup of black coffee that belle had made him.he wasn't by any means hungover but he played along. belle wasn't exactly avoiding him but she wouldn't make eye contact with him either.

he was disconcerted when he was denied her warm smile as he left for work that morning. and when he'd come home that night he found his home devoid of her smiling presence. his alcohol induced seduction of mrs hopper had failed, he would have to resort to other methods to get what he wants. 

at night mr gold was tormented with thoughts of her. his lips burned with the memory of the feel of her lips against his. he couldn't sleep tossing and turning in his empty bed.her mocking laugh continued to taunt him. hyper aware of the stillness of his old victorian home he soon convinced himself that he hard a noise. getting out of bed he put on his dark silk robe and silently crept into the darken hallway expecting to find evidence of an intruder.while passing the hoppers bed room door he hard a little noise..a tiny sigh and knew! without a doubt what that noise was. it was belle, the good doctor was having sex with his belle! he realized with blind jealousy burning through him.

she'd brushed off his clumsy attempt at seduction as if it were nothing, as if he threw himself at her feet every morning. she'd laughed at him! oh he'd have her and make her beg him for his affection! this was it, he was at the end of his rope. he was done pertaining to be a gentleman. mr gold would do whatever it takes to have the doctor's wife in his bed. he would use any and all underhanded duplicitous methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should have mention this before but this fic is a type of remix of blurring marital lines.


	3. careful planing

mr gold sat in his darken study brooding.last night he spent the night with a bottle of Jack Daniels droning out his indignant rage. completely wreak he laid in his empty bed for most of the morning. he had been rash,he mused thinking of their dalliance in his study. he'd thrown himself at her in the most careless way.no, he had to be more subtle much more duplicitous. he needed a plan.

when he finally managed to leave his bed late that afternoon he found a quiet empty house.his belle was no where to be seen.he had waited till the happy couple had left his home before venturing down stairs.if he would have come down the stairs and found the intruding husband in his kitchen, having his breakfast with belle he would have bludgeoned him with his own damn umbrella! 

he needed have bothered as it turned out.apparently belle was still avoiding him he thought with rancour. his head had been pounding all morning and his gut twisted uncomfortably with the realization of what the good doctor and his belle had been doing while under his roof, 

he couldn't think clearly the memory of their exquisite kiss was driving him to madness, it was all to fleeting it wasn't a enough, nothing would be enough! until he tasted her. she was slowly killing him with her cold indifference.

he'd made an mistake. he tip his hand disclosed too much to soon. he hadn't intended on showing her just how much he wanted her, he wanted her to come to him.to beg him.but fool that he is he had thrown himself at her feet for her to mock. no, he needed time to recover from that humiliation.

actually the proficient doctor had already provided him with all he needed.all it would take really was a few carefully placed comments. he only needed to plant the seed of doubt and the virtuous doctor's wife would come to him. perhaps..with a little a assistances from the mayor's eccentric sister zelena mills.he need only ask and she'd do anything he asked of her. yes he'd have zelena pose as one of his new patients. all she'd simply have to do is get some of that pungent perfume of hers on him and later some lipstick smudged on his collar. yes all it would take is a perfectly innocent comment on the husband's nightly absences. but first he'd have to repair the damage he’d already done by tipping his hand.he would have to proceed very carefully. very slowly from here on.

mr gold left his study that evening with a smug grin rebuttoning his suit jacket with confidence. the calculating mr gold never let a mere set back deter him. he was the real power in this town. and he most certainly wasn't going to let the hurtful mocking giggles of some girl tear him down.

he paused in the living room when he saw her. his belle, standing there waiting for him.she was turned away from him leaving him free to ogle her long shapely legs and perfect ass! she turned and looked at him with a stern expression as if sensing his lechery.she was the most loveliest ethereal creature he had ever seen.

"mr gold, I think it's time that we talk." 

he just stared at her struck dumb by her beauty that stole his breath away. 

"I see that your no longer avoiding me." he said. he had meant to reply with a witty and cutting remark but she had disarmed him with those outlandishly blue eyes.

"yes, I needed some space and you’ve been sulking." she replied with a small smile.

"I haven't." he childishly replied.

"we, we need to talk about..about what happened." she said slightly hesitating.

"do we." he replied cooly meeting her eye.

"you were drunk, and I won't hold what happened while you were under the influence against you. but just don't do it again." she stated. 

he found himself staring fixated at her mouth.the sound of her tiny moan echoing in his mind. possessive jealousy took hold of him and filled him with the desire to take her now, and claim her as his. unbidden his body moved grabbing her by her waist and pulling her to him.he kissed her, he kissed her as if it was the last time.she gasped opening her mouth and his tongue slipped inside testing her.she tried to push him away but he tighten his grip holding her against him.

"your drunk, again." she uttered breaking the needy kiss.

"I'm not drunk dearie." he replied. he couldn't resist turning her around and pressing her body against his.

he stood behind her firmly taking hold of her hips and pressed his hardening cock against her. she froze as he began grinding against her ass. he never considered himself an ass man but hers was particularly alluring. he found it hard to keep his hands off her. he was in fact painfully hard. her hands moved on top of his and held him in place for a moment before wrenching herself free from his grasp. she spun around and slapped him hard across his face and he just smirk. 

"do that again, I dare you." he said taking hold of her hand and kissing her palm that had struck him.

"no, don't ever do that again! me and my husband are leaving this house! and you will be here all alone with nothing but this big empty house to keep you company." she said pulling her hand free from him.

he laughed."really belle." her name unexpectedly tumbled out of his mouth like a caress.

"and, where would you go? I own this town my darling girl." he said the affectionate endearment slipping unbidden from his lips.

she glared at him.

"don't worry mrs hopper, i won't touch you. no, I won't be denied by you again.next time you will come to me." he said smugly leaving the room 

the next morning when mr gold came down the stairs for breakfast.he expected to see his little belle siting at the kitchen table he instead found dr hopper waiting in his kitchen wearing a stern expression.

"my wife told me about what happened yesterday afternoon." dr hopper stated.

"did she now." mr gold replied while causally pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"yes, and what concerns me the most Is the fact that you were drinking so early in the afternoon. perhaps that's something you would like to discuss." dr hopper pressed in his professional tone.

"to which are you referring to, when I shoved my tounge down her velvety throat. or I thought perhaps you might want to discuss the fact that I was grinding on your little wife's ass! mr gold said with a smug grin.

"you were drunk." dr hopper replied dismissing him. he adjusted his eyeglasses but other wise give away no other change to his demeanor.

mr gold took a drink from his cup of coffee and looked at the good doctor with a bemused expression.

"belle wants to leave." dr hopper said.

"I see." mr gold replied suddenly finding it hard to breath.

"I trust my wife mr gold, I have complete faith in our marriage." dr hopper stated meeting his challenging stare.

"so, I'm to take it then that you and your lovely wife will continue to be guests in my home? mr gold asked coolly masking his apprehension at the possibility of belle leaving his home.

"yes, till our own home is finished me and my wife will remain tenants here." dr hopper replied.

"well, while I love to stay and chat. don't you have some rather demanding patients to see too this morning." mr gold said wanting to be rid of the good doctor.

"heres my card mr gold, my door is always open if you want to talk." dr hopper said offering him his business card.

mr gold accepted his card with a nod and mocking grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello faithful readers. I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Im sorry to say that I won't be updating this fic for a little while. I have some other fics I need to work on updating before I can get back to work on this, oxoxo


	4. desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter there will be smut!

the next morning belle wasn't in her favorite reading place.or the following morning after that,

mr gold now spent his mornings alone in his kitchen.usually only having a cup of coffee for breakfast before leaving for work.belle now took her breakfasts at the local diner.

the urge to beat the good doctor was a now a consistent he had to endure but he managed it. somehow he learned to govern his possessive jealousy and bitterness with a cold indifferent mask that he wore as the happy hoppers had changed their former happy routine. he missed her. he missed her warmth her bright smile.he missed their time alone together spent in silence.he hadn't realized how lonely he was until the doctor's wife had come into his home filling it with her warmth her light. he was drawn to her almost from the start. seeking her out in the early mornings and quiet afternoons. he needed her, her giddy giggles filled his empty home with life he was hopelessly addicted to her alluring presence and now that he'd been deprived he greedily vowed to never be with out her again. he'd have her no matter the cost! 

 

lately the hoppers had been spending quite a lot of time together canoodling on his sofa. in his damn living room! a part of him thought that she was purposely doing this, rubbing his face in their happy marriage.on Sunday evenings he watched as the hoppers played the happy couple. he could now tell when belle was feeling amorous..  
she would nibble on her husband's ear and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. giddily giggling whenever he said something stupid. she was always the initiator while he played coy.she was damn near in his lap right in front of him! at that point he couldn't take the sight of them anymore. he withdraw to his bedroom and fought back the urge to break everything in his path, taking his pent up frustrations out on his precious meaningless things wouldn't make it any easier to breathe. he was choking on his jealousy knowing that the good doctor was fucking his belle! was slowly killing him, the sound of that tiny moan still hunted him.

he sat down on his bed running his hands through his hair near pulling his own hair out in frustration. perhaps there was a way to render the doctor impotent? yes! that was something that he would look into..it was no matter really he endlessly repeated to himself.she didn't belong to the so called doctor feel good. she was his, he would make her his by fucking her into submission.

the past few weeks had been going better then mr gold had hoped.all his careful planning were slowly coming to fruition.zelena had been surprisingly good at the job he'd appointed her. the dedicated doctor had been coming home later and later then usual. he noted with spiteful satisfaction the devoted little wife waiting up for her husband. he hadn't dare come near her yet.he had to bide his time she was still avoiding him after all. he watched for just the right moment like a animal stalking its prey.

night after night poor little belle sat in the living room reading a book. pretending to be absorb when in fact she was anxiously waiting up for her husband. it would have been all to easy to approach her then.but then that was what she was expecting him to do.. no not yet, some other night perhaps. yes his timing had to be perfect.

then the opportunity presented itself. he came down the stairs one morning anticipating his usual morning routine when he noted his belle siting unexpectedly at the kitchen table. he disregard her and began to pour himself a cup of coffee. standing in his kitchen slowly sipping on his coffee he waited. 

he could see the weight of her worry. her suspicion weighing down on her shoulders. he knew that he was the cause of her loneliness of her self doubt. her pain. and he felt a bit guilty but only a little. she was waiting for him he realized. she no doubt wanted to talk about her troubles but hadn't work up the nerve to speak to him yet.well he could be a patient man. he would wait,

belle came to stand beside him pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"long night? he snidely replied. gauging her reaction.

she nodded and took a sip from her cup of coffee.

she remained standing beside him as he fought the urge to lean in and inhale her scent.

"I thought you preferred the coffee at the diner." he needled.

"I didn't feel like going out this morning." she replied avoiding his gaze.

he wanted her to say that she missed him as much as he missed her. but she didn't.

"I see, the good doctor’s been keeping you awake lately." he said with a smug grin.

"yes, I mean no. not in the way you mean." she retorted.

"trouble in paradise? he pressed.

she looked up at him and glared.

"I had noted his nightly absences." he said smugly.

"you don't have to be so damn smug about it." she said becoming irritated with him.

he shrugged and took another sip from his coffee.

"so, now your suddenly bothered that your saintly doctor of a husband spends long hours at the office." he asked.

"no, it's just..forget it." she replied and took a sip of her coffee.

this wasn't going the way he planed. all his carefully crafted comments were sticking in his throat. looking into her beguiling blue eyes he was struck dumb.he was moments away from falling at her feet and begging for her marcy.

she looked up at him searching his eyes for something.she sighed when she didn't find what it was she was looking for and looked away from him. 

"if he truly loved you then he would have put you first, you should come first before anything else.your something special belle.you deserve the world and if your husband doesn't worship at your feet then he is unworthy of you." he stated. unbidden the tender words came spilling out of his mouth.

"said the man who's never been married." she dryly replied and looked up at him. 

"this was a mistake." she said putting down her cup of coffee.

"don't go belle." he uttered almost desperately.

she paused and he took her into his arms. holding her in a tender embrace. he felt her relax against him and hesitantly wrapt her arms around him allowing him to comfort her to his surprise.she remained in his embrace as he kissed the top of her head basking in her warmth. 

she'd let him hold her. seeking comfort in him, it was a precious moment they'd shared one that he would cherish until the day that belle hopper became his. everything was going according to his meticulous plans.soon very soon she would be in his bed.it was now time for the next phase of the plan.

 

mr gold came home that following afternoon with a expensive bottle of champagne. 

"ah, your home, good..good thing." he said pretending to be surprised at finding her home alone.

"yes, what's all this? she curiously asked standing up off the sofa. 

"why it's a celebration! he declared waving the expensive bottle of champagne around. 

"a celebration, what are we celebrating? she asked with a giggle.

"I'm very close to closing a deal I've been working on for a very long time." he gleefully replied while popping the cork on the champagne bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, wanted to update this today! so I rushed it a bit...also I hope to have 2.more fics posted by Sunday,


	5. the seduction of belle hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smut!

all had been going according to his devious plan.the faithful doctor's wife now doubted her devoted husband's loyalty. he watched from a distance as belle struggled with her insecurities struggled to keep that unwavering devotion to her husband.and like the true monster he is he stalked his prey waiting for just the right opportune to strike.

the seduction of mrs Archie hooper had not be an easy endeavor,it took great patience and careful planing now that he had succeeded in placing doubt in the loving little wife's heart it was finally time to act, 

that afternoon he'd carefully chosen an expensive bottle of champagne setting the mood for the seduction. everything was in place with zelena keeping the doctor occupied he would not be interrupted.he came home that afternoon smiling with elation at finding his belle siting in their living room reading one of her beloved books.she was 'beautiful' he thought as she turned and look up at him with those curious blue eyes of hers.he smiled at her with malicious intent as she innocently asked him about his cheery demeanor.

Mr gold grinned like the cat that was about to eat the canary and uncorked the bottle of champagne.

that afternoon he'd gotten her tipsy on champagne. she was giddy and giggling and he found it so adorable. 

tonight, he would have his darling belle. he'd finally be putting an end to his torment.an end to his long suffering cock,tonight he would claim what belong to him his belle! and oh yes he would throughly fuck her! 

she hesitantly took another drink of champagne and giggled.

"the bubbles,the bubbles are tickling my nose." she giggled. 

"lucky bubbles." he said looking adoringly at her.

her eyes sparkled with amusement her laugh filling his home with her voice.she was radiant,he couldn't stop himself from touching her. from kissing her.

he tweak her nose and she giggled. he leaned over her and kissed her tentatively at first.she froze then slightly opened her mouth offering him a sample of what she has to offer.she moaned lowly as his tongue gently explored her.

"are you really so satisfied theses days with him? he asked while playfully biting her bottom lip.

he continued to tenderly kiss her at her none reply.

"dose he truly worship each and every inch of your body." he breathe against her mouth.

"this is what you do to me,feel me belle! feel what you've done to me." he said breathlessly as he gently took hold of her hand and placed it on his hard cock. making her touch him.

belle gasp in surprise and tried wrench her hand away but he held her there and he lovingly nuzzled her ear. 

"please belle, please let me...let me touch you,show what real pleasure is." he rasp and grinned at her sudden intake of breathe.

"he doesn't appreciate you belle, if he did he would be here.where is he now my darling belle." he mockingly asked while kissing her neck. 

she shuddered at his caress and he grinned tilling her head back capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.she gasp and he silp his tongue inside her mouth tasting her. she made that tiny sound that moan that had undone him.his cock ached painfully with need.

she wouldn't run from him tonight, he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm here,I need you.I want you." he said while slowly moving his hand in between her legs.he bit back a wicked chuckle when she closed her eyes and opened her legs to him.she tentatively squeezed him and he growled pulling her up off the couch. bending her over the armrest he pressed himself against her. making her feel him.she moaned as his hand moved up her skirt and cupped her.

as he gridded his hard erection against her pert little ass he knew he wasn't going to last long,if he took her now he'd prematurely finish and he wouldn't dare have her mock him again! it would have to be like this, for now.they would do this then after he recovered he'd fuck her proper. he'd own her little ass.

her breathing hitch as he tightly gripped her hips rubbing his hard cock against her ass.his hand reached under her skirt she stood unmoving as his finger rubbed her through her panties.he could feel her hot and damp as he silp a finger inside her. he felt her tense but she didn't even try to stop him as he fingered her. 

"open your legs for me." he rasp as he bent her further over the couch. she spread her legs open and he added two more fingers inside her wet pussy.she moaned moving her hips against his crotch.he hissed and quickly undid his pants letting them fall down around his ankles.moaning loudly she held onto the couch cushions while he continued to rub his hard cock against her ass. her pussy clutched at his fingers her walls were pulsing.she was going to climax soon,but not before him.

he thrusted his hips grinding his hard erection against her behind.he came with a groan staining his boxers and her skirt with his cum.he felt her body shudder and with malicious glee he roughly thrusted his fingers inside her.he held her upright until she came crying out as her body shook with pleasure.belle collapsed on the couch panting out of breath and shivering. he grinned at the sight of her disheveled state and pulled his pants back up with a pleased expression.

his lust sated he could now leisurely enjoy exploring her body. the good doctor wasn't coming home tonight, he'd seen to that. 

he reached for her when she pulled away in disgust.

"don't touch me." she shouted.

he froze his brow furrowed in confusion.her eyes, those unbelievable blue eyes were filled with hatred.

"don't you dare touch me again." she warned.

"my darling belle." he said slowly moving toward her.

"don't, don't you understand that I don't want you! she cried. 

"feeling guilty over our little quickie dear." he said with a smirk covering the sting of her rejection.

"you, you took advantage of...you knew how venerable I was.how upset I've been lately. you knew that and you took advantage of me anyway." she angrily stated.

he looked at her biting back all his spiteful words.he would not use them against her despite the fact that her words had wounded him deeply.he would not allow her to see his pain. 

   
"well you got what you wanted." belle bitterly said.

"oh yes, indeed i did.and I made you scream didn't I." he said as he advanced toward her.

she slapped him, "don't you dare touch me, you are a hateful man mr gold and I...I love my husband." 

"yes how lovely, and while you truly love him. let me remind you that I'm here while he is not! your beloved husband is never here is he? belle.tell me again just how much he pleases you." he retorted.

she opened her mouth then closed it. 

"indeed, I'll be waiting in my bedroom for you.whenever your ready my darling.I'm here waiting for you." he taunted.

 

that night mr gold laid in his cold bed sleepless.while mrs hopper was down the hall from him alone in her own bed. before the very thought of her alone in bed would have drove him mad with frustration but her words had deeply hurt him.she never wanted him,all of this had been a fruitless endeavorer belle would never want him.

He laid in his bed staring up at his ceiling dejected when his bedroom door opened and an vision in pale lace crept into his bed. belle straddled him while he laid motionless befuddled staring into her beguiling blue eyes.wordlessly her hands moved up his pajama shirt after unbuttoning it she pressed her lips against his chest softly kissing him. his darling belle was kissing him! he was instantly hard with the realization.he could smell the alcohol on her breath.so, it had taken liquid courage to prompt her action.

 

"is this what you want? she asked as she pulled at the waistband of his pajama pants.she looked down at him with a heated stare.there was a fire in her blue eyes that held him still.disarming him of all his clever words.  

"yes! he all but begged.

maneuvering him out of pants he was already hard he had been since she started touching him.she sank into him closing her eyes in ecstasy as his painfully hard cock filled her. she slowly began to ride him placing her hands on top of his chest and moving her hips.moaning when he thrust into her.

"Yes, yes! do that again she moaned.

his hands desperately clung to the bedsheets he couldn't move. he needed to touch her but feared if he did he would break the spell and his belle would vanish.she looked so beautiful riding his cock.he was captivated by her. 

he allowed her to lead.let this encounter be whatever she needs it to be.he would touch kiss only what she allowed him too.tonight he was a slave to her darkest desires but only this once will he be dominated.after this night she would be his and he would show her just what kind of monster she allowed inside her. yes, he would make her beg and scream he would see her come undone beneath him. but first he would be patient and allow her to take her pleasure but he had to touch her, he needed to see her completely. his fingers tenthly reached for her slowly pulling the delicate straps of her silk nightgown down.revealing her beautiful breasts to his hungry gaze. he had thought he'd loved her ass but he soon found he was quite in love with every part of her delectable body.there wasn't a place he didn't want to kiss and suck. he itched to touch her she was driving him mad with desire.he licked his lips watching her breasts bounce as she moved above him.she looked luminescent in moonlight her beguiling blue eyes sparkling.his hands caressed her legs slowly working there way up her thrusting hips.grabbing her ass he squeezed her and guided her to move faster, he would allow her this moment.he groaned when he spilt his fingers down in between them feeling her desire he felt her walls flutter she was close. he grunted his cock throbbing with need.desperate to cum inside her. he was letting her take what she needs.for now, this was only the beginning after all.he would allow her this moment.the next time she would be at his mercy.

she closed her eyes her mouth opening gasping as she came with a madding silent moan.

"no, let me hear you my darling belle.I want to hear you. He begged.

she cried out digging her nailed into his chest as her body shuddered with pleasure.

"yes, yes that's my girl." he uttered as he came inside her.

yes, after this he would savagely take her.purging himself of all his pent up frustrations she had put him through.her body still shaking she extracted herself from him and laid on her side turned away from him.he gazed at her naked back and gently kissed her shoulder. nothing had gone according to his meticulous plan and yet she was in his bed broken.he'd gotten what he wanted and yet his the heartached with cold fear.

"you'll stay the night? he tentatively asked. 

she nodded burying her face in the pillow.

stupidly nodding his head in return he pulled the blankets up around them. covering her and wrapping her shaking body in his arms. he pressed his face against her neck breathing her in intoxicated by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter more sexy times for the doctor's wife and the tricky mr gold.
> 
> and,
> 
> Mr gold comes to an unexpected realization.


	6. ruthless

he woke in the middle of the night hard as a rock! he awoke with his nose buried in reddish brown ringlets.she was still in his bed sleeping soundly and entirely naked as her nightgown remained tangled around her waist. he pressed himself up against her biting back a moan at the feel of her warm bare ass against his hard cock.he cupped her breast and she moaned lowly as he began to fondle her hardening nipple.she'd sought him out. taken what she needed from him and now that she was satisfied.he would fuck her like he waited so long to.he was going to fuck her hard! almost punishing there would be no gentleness in the things he would to do her. 

his belle opened her beautiful blue eyes meeting his hungry gaze.she smiled shyly and tenderly kissed him on his cheek.

he felt her body shift in a attempt to leave his bed.he ruthlessly pressed his body against her keeping her pinned beneath him.

he shook his head and looked down at her with a smug grin.

delicately he kissed along her neck he wanted to leave his mark on her. claim her as his.he kissed her neck. no, he wouldn't mark her so easily where anyone could touch her. no his mark on her body would be much more intimate.

kissing his way down her body he licked and suck her hip.she yelped in surprise when he bit her marking her with his teeth.she moaned digging her fingers into his hair and pulling. oh those nosies she made, he wanted to drown in her. he growled and suddenly without preamble he opened her legs and thrusted his hard cock into her, she cried out as he continued to thrust ungently, enjoying the feel of her pussy enveloping him.he pinned her arms down pressing her into the mattress as he fucked her.

"am I hurting you." he asked with a wicked smile.

"yes." she moaned.

"do you like this belle, do you like the way my cock feels.tell me..tell me you want it tell me you want me." he pleaded. 

she mumbled insensible and he laughed enjoying bringing her to this state.

"do you want it belle,do you want it harder."

"yes, fuck yes! harder." she cried out as he fucked her harder. pounding her into the mattress her loud crys were driving him mad.she screamed when she came and with a deep groan he came hard inside her.

both breathing heavily he collapsed on top of her completely wrecked by the intensity of his orgasm.with a lecherous grin he looked down at her she was flushed and panting.he'd done this to her and he wasn't done with her yet.he'd see her come completely undone beneath him.

pulling the blankets away from her He smiled feeling an possessive satisfaction at seeing his cum dripping out of her pussy.

 

"turn over." he demanded.

moving her onto her stomach he massaged her ass kneading her. he spread her open exposing her to his lecherous gaze.she gripped the bedsheets as his tongued darted out and licked her pussy slowly moving upward to her ass. she froze and gasp at the unexpected sensation.he repeated the pleasurable action and she moaned.his hands moved up her back cupping her breasts and squeezing them.she moaned wiggling beneath him making him long to penetrate her again. he trailed kisses down her back.lifting her hips his tongue probed her asshole. teasingly licking her.he could feel her whole body tremble with excitement and need as he flick his tongue inside her anus.

"oh, oh...oh oh." she babbled.

"do you like this belle,do you like my tongue in your ass! she moaned and he slapped her. ass tell me." 

"yes, damn you! yes." she cried out as he again thrusted his tongue deep inside her anal entrance.fucking her ass with his tongue. she came despite herself.

he pulled back and grinned smugly as he noted that her pussy was dripping fluids on his bed.

sweaty and sticky he laid down beside her struggling to catch his breath.exhausted he succumb to sleep.

gold contently buried himself in her perfect nest of curls inhaling deeply her scent.drowning in her.they would never leave this room he decided. everything they needed was right here in his room. anything else he could have his man deliver. food provisions it could all be brought to them they never had to leave this bed.he wouldn't allow her to leave,

"are you satisfied mr gold." she said coldly her face turned away from his. her cold tone pulling him out of his dazed delusion. 

he chuckled. "immensely." he replied while nuzzling her ear with his nose.

she shifted her body and hissed.

"sore? he asked.

"yes," she nodded.

Pulling her hair back he tenderly almost lovingly kissed the shell of her ear.

"why did you come to me last night belle, why did you choose to sleep with me." he asked.

"last night, she cleared her throat. last night after our...after what happened between us.I found a pair of panties that certainly weren't mine in my husband's jacket pocket.and when I called him to demand that he come home a woman answered his phone." she replied her voice slightly breaking.

he pulled her closer against him burying his face in her shoulder.

"it's almost 6:00am he didn't even come home,I knew something was wrong.for weeks now I knew. but I've been telling myself that I was mistaken. that Archie would never hurt me like that, I was such a fool.ignoring the painfully obvious signs."

it's cliché to say, but love makes us blind we see only what we want to see." he replied.

"And what would you know about love, your a cold heartless bastard mr gold." she retorted.

"I won't deny it, your right about me i'am a cruel heartless bastard. but I have never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you.i never needed anyone before I meet you." he said even as her words cut him he bared apart of his soul to her.

"carful mr gold your starting to get sentimental on me." 

"that so, and what was this to you?

"revenge sex." she plainly stated.  

he chuckled."well, when you say it like that I almost believe you." 

she turned in his embrace and tangled her fingers in his hair. "believe me, I hate your guts." 

"sure you do sweetheart." he said with a leer and passionately kissed her. stealing her breath away. she moaned against him and he felt a shiver go through him.

that sound, her tiny moans would be the death of him.

 

they spent the morning tangled in sheets and limbs.when mr gold awoke that late afternoon he was disappointed to find himself in a empty bed.his belle had absconded. but not for long,he wouldn't let her go so easily.not after last night.

 

mr gold stood in front of his dresser mirror staring at his own reflection as he dressed. try as he might.he couldn't seem to wipe the silly grin off his face.his night with belle had been exquisite.he couldn't stop thinking about it.about her.

everything had seamlessly gone according to his meticulous plans.he knew belle would call her husband that night when the doctor failed to come home. zelena had been expecting her call. it was however unexpected and perfect timing that belle found the panties he’d planted. everything had been perfect. just perfect,

a vindictive smile spread across his face when he remembered the good doctor's card. yes, perhaps he would indeed make an appointment with doctor hopper. he thought of quite a few things he could discuss with the so called dr feel good. he would Quite enjoy seeing the doctor's face when he described in graphic detail his night with the dr's wife.

for fucksske, he was half hard just thinking about her. his belle spread out on his bed begging him to do things to her.and how he gladly done them. and her face. her face when she came she was simply gorgeous, he adored waking with her beside him.he loved...he felt his heart stop..a cold shiver running down his spine. he was in love with the dr's wife! when, how had that happened! he only meant to fuck her not this! he gripped his dresser his breathing became labored. how had he allowed this to happen? this couldn't happen, he can't be in love with her. he can't love anyone he's incapable of loving anyone but himself.but those eyes those damn blue eyes of hers. god how he loved her, he fell to his knees with the unwanted revelation. his heart suddenly beating rapidly in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving guys! I have 2, other fics I'm getting ready to post tonight! stay tuned. Xoxox
> 
> In the next chapter shit hits the fan


	7. After effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr gold deals with the aftermath of his night with the dr’s wife,

he didn't know,all this time he'd hidden it from himself.and now that he knew for certain.he was crushed by the revelation,

he could feel his heart beating. a broken crescendo against his chest.

it was the first time that he came down the stairs with relief to find her gone.he couldn't face her now.and it was only a matter of time before she found out what he'd done.he didn't plan this well,didn't even bother to cover his tracks.she'll find out that he trick her.deceived her, and she will hate him for it.

it had only been a few hours since his belle had been naked in his bed. her body wrapt around him. his to touch to tease, to fuck! his bedsheets still smelled like her. she was intoxicating and he was filled with her. 

the realization that he was in love with the doctor's wife had shaken him to his core.for the past 35-years mr gold had loved no one.cared for nothing but his own selfish needs.he was an unapologetic bastard who relished in causing others misery. until this one girl.this blue eyed beauty came into his home and into his life.infecting him with her bright smiles and warmth.her specter haunting him consuming him with her quiet alluring way.he loved her, he had been in love with her this whole time.the realization had brought him down to his knees! the all powerful mr gold the town monster was enthralled by another man's wife.a 28 year old goddess! who only looked twice at him because he made her look at him.he had tricked her into his bed and now that he had  
had her he was lost. 

mr gold spent the rest of that evening alone in his big empty house brooding. he sat in his living room quietly drinking nearly half a bottle of Johnny walker.   
belle hadn't returned home yet.and was most likely having it all out with the good doctor.he wondered if she had realized yet the depth of his deception.the chess game he played with their lives.perhaps he should put away a few of his valuables make some room for his beauty's just rage.he grinned despite himself. the thought of her indignant blue eyes cast upon him would have had him hard if he wasn't halfway drunk.

the long silent hours ticked by while mr gold remained in his living room well past midnight staring into the fireplace. waiting for her or even the doctor to come home but neither did. by 2:00am he conceded that no one would be back tonight.he was alone again always alone.. completely drunk off his ass he trudged up the stairs to his empty bed that still smelled like her.

he was intoxicated by her, drowning in his love for the married woman who he hurt so badly just to spite their happy marriage.he should have been a little more clever with his scheme to seduce the doctor's wife.it was only a matter of time before she learned the true depth of his deception.

he had deceived her into sleeping with him and she would despise him for it! he knew and yet that night as he laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling contemplating all the ways this would lead back to him.he still hoped that she might be able to forgive him. he fantasized that she would come home screeching her bloody head off, then after she'd gotten it all out of her she would look at him with those blue eyes and remember their night together. the passion they shared that night. they were engulfed in each other. he hadn't wanted that night to ever end. he fucked her good and proper and she begged him! she was utterly undone by him, their clandestine rendezvous must have influenced her toward him.she had to know that she belonged to him now.only him, no one ease would ever touch her again.yes she would come home soon and..and while they wouldn't have make up sex.no, he'd fuck her on the kitchen floor until she begged him to stop! but he wouldn't.he wouldn't let her go.

 

the next morning he woke with a terrible hangover.he struggled to do the most simplest tasks.only half dressed he was running incredibly late.he struggled to even make the coffee that morning.he mumbled curses as he spilled the coffee beans all over the kitchen floor when he heard the front door open and close. belle was home he thought with a pleased smile. perhaps she'll take pity on him and make the coffee for them.he walked toward the entry hall to greet his belle when he met the good doctor instead! 

taken aback by the unexpected presence of the doctor he took a step back.trying to gather himself in front of his rival.

"mr gold." the doctor said with those bug eyes glaring at him.his tone filled with disapproval.

"dr hopper." he simply replied regaining his mask of indifference.

"I suppose, the husbandly thing to do here is to punch you in the face for what you've done.for what you did to my wife."

he visibly flinched at that,the courteous good husband claiming belle as his wife.

"but I won't,I don't believe in violence solving my problems.I believe in words." the very courteous husband announced with a slight frown.

"ah, of course you do." he said with a taunting smirk.

"you know I never thought even for a minute that you were a man of integrity,people warned me about you. the doctor said shaking his head in disappointment.but I..I chose to believe otherwise.I gave you the benefit of doubt mr gold.even though I knew just what kind of man you are." 

"and, that is? go on don't stop now dr hopper.enlighten me." he goaded.

"your a miserable lonely old man, you enjoy bringing misery to others just to spite their happiness.you look for people's weakness to exploit just for the pleasure it brings you. knowing that you ruined that little bit of happiness they had that you didn't, your an awful human being mr gold." the doctor stated with his keen eye.

mr gold chuckled. "how very perceptive of you doctor, yes and yes! i'am a unmitigated bastard.the vile evil fiend who fucked your wife till she begged me for mercy! 

the doctor flushed red taking umbrage at that.and looked like he was reconsidering punching him in the face.and mr gold smiled baring his teeth daring the good doctor to do just that.

"your a total narcissist, the doctor continued while adjusting his eyeglasses. and you would have benefited greatly from a few therapy sessions."

"well, I thank you for your unsolicited concern doc.but I'm doing just fine thanks." he replied with a spiteful glare.

"oh yes I know you will,meanwhile my wife and I will deal with the..belle is gone mr gold.and I'm not sure if she's coming back.he paused giving him a moment for that piece of news to sink in.I'll have the movers come and retrieve our belongings.I very much doubt that she'll ever come back here again. belle is done with you mr gold." he concluded.

"I see." he softly replied looking down at his perfectly polished wood floors.struggling to hide his devastation from the doctor's keen eye.

then the always polite dr hopper made a stuttering noise that sounded suspiciously like a vindictive titter.  
mr gold looked up at his former border with a malicious smile.

"thank you dr hopper for so kindly delivering me your notice in person, I do appreciate the gesture and please do send your lovely wife my regards." he said with a steely glare. 

the doctor just shook his head and quietly turned and walked out the door leaving him alone to drown in his simmering rage.

he let out a painful sigh that he'd been holding focusing his attention on the doctor's damn umbrella! he'd carelessly left in his entry hall! taking hold of the innocent object that mocked him. intending to break the thing in half! when he caught his own stupid refection in the hall mirror. suddenly he couldn't control the urge to smash the glass.using the umbrella mr gold took his rage out on his precious meaningless things,breaking everything in his path until he could breath again. he finally collapsed on the floor and called out her name in a broken sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after ignoring this for months I’ve finally posted an update, expect the final chapters to be posted by the end of this month! also, his favorite mills will be updated as well next week. I’m hoping too finish both of theses long ignored fics by the end of this month! xoxox


	8. confrontation

4-days later, 

the grandfather clock chimed loudly through out the still house.the curtains in the living room were drawn blocking out the early morning sunlight.

mr gold came down the stairs dressed as usual in his 3-piece suit. walking into the sunless kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee before leaving for work.he had ample time to dawdle since the hoppers had finally left his home he found himself waking earlier then usual or more accurately sleeping less since they'd gone.since she was gone.the house was so quiet now.his mornings his days were uneventful. he spent his afternoons at his shop. his evenings as well since there was no reason to rush home to a empty house.and when he did come home the house was quiet and..dark, 

 

he missed her,he missed her warm welcoming smiles.yes that was what he missed most about her.that lovely smile that brighten his day.her laugh that filled his evenings and those blue eyes that saw into his soul. but he missed her the most in the mornings that had been their time. his moment alone with her when he had her full attention.that was his favorite smile the one she would give him before he left for work.it was a promise that no matter how bad his day was she would be there waiting for him.with that smile.and oh how he missed it, missed knowing that she was home waiting for him to return and bombardment him with questions about his day.he now went long hours with out spaking a word to anyone.

he took a sip of his coffee staring off into nothingness.lost in his happy memories of belle. 

he hadn't heard a word from her yet. not even a whisper in town about her. she was just gone,and truthfully he lack the courage to speak her name to ask about her.he was an idiot to think that he could ever exist without her.she owned him body and soul and he couldn't live without his light. his life.

the coffee cup he was holding fell out of his hands shattering on the kitchen floor.he stared down at the broken cup at a complete loss as to how he'd dropped it? suddenly he heard the front door open and slam closed.before he could even register the loud sound breaking the stillness in the house she was there! standing a few feet away from him glaring daggers at him with those fierce blue eyes.he had half a mind to grab her and throw her down on top of the kitchen table and take her, bury himself deep in her warmth that he'd been denied these past days.oh but those indignant blue eyes kept him still.

"hay." he said for lack of anything else to say. despite himself he was suddenly filled with hope.she'd come home to him.

she laughed with no humor. "hay, is that what you have to say to me? 

"you came back." he said his voice laced with hope.he took a step toward her when she rise her hand halting him.

"don't, don't you even dare. I'll throttle you if you do! she snapped in warning.  
and that fire in her tone made his cock ache with longing for her.

"I only came back for my books." she stated making her intentions clear.

"belle please, let me..he said more then a little breathlessly.

"I..I just came back for my stuff, and nothing else." she said barely even looking at him.

"I'm sorry but, I thought the movers had taken everything? he asked attempting to regain his composure.

she nodded. "they did, all except for my books. some of my books are..still in your study I think? she replied with uncertainty.

he stupidly nodded.seeing her again. being so close to her filled him with hope that she might stay.she all too briefly looked up at him and then she was gone.she left the room and he followed her into his study.

his belle was bound and determined to retrieve her books from their place in his home.he stood watching her move about his private space as if it were hers.as if she belonged there. the sight of her in her little modest skirt and blouse quiet alluring. moving about his home with such grace making his cock ache with longing and his heart beat quicken painfully in his chest.her beauty simply took his breath away.

as she began pulling books from the bookshelves he noticed that her hands were shaking in agitation and she carelessly dropped her beloved books on the floor.

"belle, it can wait. please come back into the kitchen and have some coffee yah." he tried.

"no it can't, I've been up since 4:00am! I have to do this now." she turned and looked at him with cold eyes and went back into the living room to gather the rest of her many books that were scattered about in every nook and cranny of his home.

with each book she removed he felt as if she were tearing a piece from him.it nearly broke him watching her with her back to him.shutting him out.he couldn't let her leave. not again, 

"belle, can we please talk about this." he pleaded despite his pride. 

she turned and glared at him."no, I don't want to talk.I don't want to even see you right now! 

"then why come back at all? he asked already knowing her answer.

"I told you why! she shouted. her agitation with him growing. 

"belle my darling, can you please stop." he pleaded.

"alright, you want to talk." she said her tone filled with bitterness and he nodded his head.

"fine, I love my husband.she began rounding on him.he is a kind sweet and gentle man.and this..this will kill him, you made me betray my husband! we hurt a good man." she said pointing a accusatory finger at him.

"made you? oh no sweetheart. I may have mislead you to believe certain things..but your the one that came willingly to my bed.seeking my cock for comfort that night,you knew how I felt about you my behavior wasn't exactly subtle.and grinding on your sweet ass most definitely wasn't." he stated with a sly smirk.

"you tricked me, you lied to me.” she countered.

"yes, yes and yes! but you have been under my roof for the past..how long belle? how long! she just shook her head in reply.and I have never heard you make a sound while you were quite vocal with your wants and needs with me! quite demanding actually." 

"and what that dose that prove,what dose that even mean? she shot back. 

"I think you know." he coolly replied.

"and that's what scares me the most,  
I should hate you.I should..but I don't.  
I should want to rip you in half for the games you played with my life.with my marriage! but I don't." she said sounding defeated.

"I feel dirty and wrong for the things we did,for wanting you that night." she said with unshed tears filling her blue eyes. 

"belle no, what was between us.it was so much more then just sex,and if you just please..he said walking toward her until she was within reaching distance from him.

"no, it was only sex! and nothing more,I didn't..I don't want you! she shouted.

"so you've said, but you fucked me all the same didn't you! he shot back with narrowed eyes.wanting nothing more then to take her hard from behind and fuck her till she couldn't remember her own stupid husband's name! 

"right, well you got what you wanted didn't you? mr gold always gets what he wants right." she asked. meeting his leer with a look of disgust.

"belle please." he beseech.

she just shook her head. "no." 

"belle, come on listen to me I'm..

"your what, your sorry? she snapped in vexation.

"I'm in love with you, I love you." he confessed.

"no no, you don't! you don't know how to love mr gold, your a heartless bastard! she angrily shouted.

"belle please." he reached for her and she pulled away.her words had cut him to the bone.

"don't, just don't." she wrapped her arms around herself. 

"you should know that, I..for awhile I thought I might be pregnant." 

he looked at her stricken.

"don't worry, I'm not. and I'm glad that I'm not because if..if I were. it would have been yours." she said her eyes filled with such hatred.

"oh belle no, don't say that." the tears he'd been struggling to keep at bay fell.betraying him,

"no no, you don't you don't get to.. you ruin everything you touch! you taint everything with your vileness, you destroyed my marriage because it amused you to do so." she suddenly struck him! the depth of her loathing wounding him and he broke down crying.falling down on his knees and sobbing while she half heartily swatted at his back yelling at him.then inexplicably her arms were wrapped around him.cradling him in her embrace and whispering apologies through her own broken whimpers.

"forgive me." he uttered tentatively wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her lap.

"I don't know how to do this, how do you love someone you hate and I do. I hate your guts but despite that. despite everything that you've done to me.  
making me cheat on my husband the lies, all so that you could get me into your bed,after all that how could I..she said while absently carding her fingers through his hair soothing him.

he tighten his hold on her unwilling to be parted from her.unable to reply to her.having no more words left to say expect. "stay." he muttered while kissing the fabric of her skirt.

"I can't, this isn't my home anymore." she replied sounding sadden by that.

"your home is with me." he said his voice horsed. 

"my place is with my husband, if he'll still have me." she retorted with a sigh and he made a noise of contempt.

"we have really made a mess of things, you and I. you were my best friend you know." she said as she continued to absently brush her fingers through his hair. 

"don't go,I miss you belle." he professed. hoping that his confession would sway her. 

"I know and I'm sorry." she said biting her bottom lip. 

"you have nothing to be sorry for." he said. 

"well, I did hit you pretty hard." she said with a giggle.

"oh that,well you could kiss it better." he replied regaining his teasing matter. 

she leaned down over him.her soft lips mere inches from his face when she suddenly remembered herself and pulled away.

"don't me leave me belle." he begged. 

"I have too." she said her voice breaking. 

"I'm not going to let you go." he said near growling. 

"you have too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that argument didn’t go the way I wanted, I was planing to write a much more heated confrontation. the kind where they either fuck or kill each other! however, belle&gold had other plans it seemed. lol they just wouldn’t cooperate. they wanted gently begging and..low tones. oh well here it is.


	9. idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i·dée fixe noun  
> an idea or desire that dominates the mind; an obsession.

{ epilogue }

the grandfather clock stop ticking at 3:15pm. Mr. gold's victorian home was now silent indefinitely. the bookcase in the living room showed gapes where the former Mrs.hopper's books where housed. crisp white linens now lay draped over the furnishings as Mr. gold had closed up his home.the house had been closed up for the past 3-months. while Dr. hopper's practice had closed for 4-days before reopening again due to public need as Mr. gold's shop and residence sat abandoned. 

 

3-months later, 

Mr. gold sat down to his usual table by the window in a small trendy coffee shop in Boston.the view from his table afforded him that of a small quaint bookstore.he leisurely sipped his too strong coffee while staring expectingly out the window at the little bookstore just across the street from the coffee shop.he sat patiently waiting and watching, 

Until he catches a glimpse of her the object of his ardent obsession.his Belle, he watches from across the street as she flutters about the store waiting on customers with a warm lovely smile. 

He smiles at the little glimpses of her he sees.this was the best part of his morning.his day,stealing what brief fleeting little moments he can of her while she remains innocently unaware of his presence.

she didn't love him.she didn't want him or so she claimed, 

'the lady protests too much methinks' Mr. gold thought with a self satisfied smirk.

Belle French formerly mrs Belle hopper began her employment at books and things 3-weeks after moving to Boston.Mr. gold had followed the former dr's wife one week after she'd left their quiet little town.

He haunted her steps like a dark shadow following her light wherever she went.he was a ghost haunting her and she remained clueless of his lingering presence in her life.

His Belle appeared to be happy in her new life.if not lonely. He observed.

About a month ago there was a boy.a young handsome boy hanging around his girl.making her laugh he missed that so much.the sweet sound of her giggles filling his home his life with happiness.he now realized just how happy they had been together.until he ruined it.he had ruined everything between them.the boy had to go,he wouldn't allow him to steal his Belle from him. she belonged to him simply because she was his.he had him payed off of course.and just like that the bit playing at romeo was gone.there would be others he was sure his Belle was a beautiful woman.men were bound to notice her. 

'Well they may look all they like.even flirt a little but they'll never have her! she was his and it was only a matter of time before they were together again.he repeatedly told himself.

And once he had her again he'd take her.he'd have her on her knees beneath him bent over as he fucked her sweet ass hard! while she begged him for more, begging him too take her harder deeper. his cock ached with longing for her only her. oh yes, soon.soon they'll be reunited again. his cock buried deep in her where he belonged. 

Mr gold had a plan.he always had a plan.he sat at his table in the coffee shop across the street from the bookstore. sipping his coffee waiting for a glimpse of his Belle while plotting..

It was only a matter of time really, nothing could keep him from her she was his everything.his life the little former dr's wife,

**Author's Note:**

> challenge accepted! 
> 
> I hope to post a update to this fic once a week! some chapters maybe longer/shorter then others.  
> here's hoping I'm able to update on Thursdays, oxoxo


End file.
